You're horrible
by CrusniksDen
Summary: No more, Was the thought on his mind when he pulled on his jacket, pushed his bare feet into his shoes and opened the door. This was the last time. Problem was, it wouldn't be the last time. - An Ukai x Oikawa fic. Mentioned Iwaizumi x Kyoutani. Lots of fluff, hint of smut, more fluff, teeny tiny bit of angst, and even more fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You're horrible

**Fandom:** Haikyuu

**Pairing:** Ukai Keishin x Oikawa Tooru

**Raiting:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. Story and the headcanons used however I'm crediting my Honeyface.

* * *

><p>This is a story I wrote for a friend over at tumblr,<p>

as she's wonderful a rp partner,

great to throw around headcanons,

and also random ideas with~

_You're horrible_

is something she often tells me when I tell her my most saddest ideas  
>Fic is inspired by her, and her only.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're horrible<strong>

It had been one of those nights again; warm breaths against heated skin, calloused fingers tracing down soft skin, on the body squirming underneath. Strong legs wrapped around his waist as small whispers were laid out on soft, slightly swollen and red lips, from eager kisses. Lips changed into teeth and tongues. How either of them managed to move properly during the activity, with their bodies pressed so close together was a mystery on its own.

Now an hour later Ukai sat on the bed, half dressed, blond hair a mess, back sore from horrible scratch-marks, sharp eyes fixed on the person next to him. Chestnut colored hair, slightly messed up at the back of his head, purple and red bite marks on the neck and shoulders, few of them going further down on both the back and chest. Long black lashes fluttering softly on those rosy cheeks, plump red lips slightly apart and a small dribble of drool escaping the corner of his mouth onto the pillow under his head. Oikawa was sleeping peacefully, seemingly content with whatever he has dreaming about.

Ukai couldn't help the ache in his chest, every time he watched the younger sleep. He felt so bad after each time. Which is why he always left. Finally averting his gaze and getting up slowly from the bed, Ukai picked up his shirts from the floor and chair, trying to locate his socks from somewhere. As he didn't find them in the dark, he decided to let them be, instead of waking up the Seijou setter by accident if he was on a quest to find some flimsy toe covers.

Tiptoeing out from the bedroom, he closed the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar as the lock could wake up the dead. He knew that from experience. Also a grumpy and pouty Oikawa, whose beauty sleep was disturbed, was not something he wanted to experience for the fifth time. The four previous times were enough, this meant he had learned. Ukai sighed, pulling on his black t-shirt, only to hiss out as his back seemed to like remind him of the scratches crisscrossing his back. Stroking back his hair as he had pulled his sweater over his head, Ukai made his way towards the exit of the place.

_No more_

Was the thought on his mind when he pulled on his jacket, pushed his bare feet into his shoes and opened the door.

_This was the last time_

Problem was, it wouldn't be the last time. And he knew it. It made him feel horrible, almost sick and this close to throwing up. Ukai was sure he was worrying for nothing. But with his mind just filled with that stupid voice, that scent and memory of how Oikawa had felt against him, his chest again felt too tight. Breathing not working how he wanted.

— — — — —

"You left during the night again…"

Ukai turned towards the door where the owner of the said voice stood. Groaning as he showed his discomfort of seeing the younger male. In reality he was way too happy to see the kid. But really, Oikawa could have sent a message instead. He really didn't need to do these weird visits of his.

"…even if you stayed longer than last time~"

"You're fucking cheeky, you know that?"

"I have my moments~"

Long legs brought the smugly smirking teen over to the shorter male. Ukai moved his tabacco from one mouth corner to the other, with his tongue, leaning against the broom he had been sweeping the store with, eyes following the fluid movements of the Seijou setter as he got closer and closer. Ukai's heart was speeding up again, and his breath was caught somewhere between the back of his throat and his lungs, as a big lump that did not want to move back or forward… He was pretty sure that this was, what it felt like to choke to death.

The coach still did manage to lift his hand when Oikawa was two steps away, removing the rolled up cancer bringer from his lips, just as the other leaned down giving him a small quick peck on the lips. Just like he always did, every time he came over to bother him with god knows what. This was somehow an unconditional performance, as a result of hundreds of repetitions that they had done, for almost three months now.

The small display of affection did, however, set his lungs in motion again, his breathing now stabilized even tho it was a bit shallow. He elected to ignore it, instead his attention was on that beautiful face in front of him. Those hazel eyes glimmered of mischief and probably also hid plans for world domination. In all honesty he wouldn't be surprised if Oikawa one day ended being the super villain, due to some twisted fate. Ukai just hoped he'd be one of the first ones to die that day.

"So you were awake, again?"

Ukai asked, propping his cigarette back between his lips, breathing in the toxins once again. Oikawa straightened his back smiling a smile so sweet and beautiful, that had his knees feel weak, and had he not been leaning against the broom, that villainous smile would had knocked him down.

"I'm always awake."

"Hate to disagree, but your snoring tells me otherwise."

"I do not snore!"

"Oh, right. _Royalty_ didn't snore, or something."

"I hate you."

Ukai chuckled, just motioning the the teen to follow him. Standing in the middle of the shop talking about this felt stupid. And even if he did offer Oikawa the chair behind the counter, the kid rather parked his firm little butt on the edge of the counter. Legs stretched out in front of him, and Ukai caught himself staring again. He did not recognize that pair of pants, so apparently they were a—

"New pair?"

"Knew you'd notice~"

"Hard to not notice when they almost seem to be _painted_ on you."

Oikawa's eyes seemed to get a new sort of spark from that sentence. Clearly getting an idea, a marvelous idea in his opinion, which would cause a heart attack to many people. It took Ukai a few seconds to notice, but when he did he glared at the teen, **hard.**

"If you appear here in pants made of body paint, whipping your dick around, _I will_ feed you to that **dog** of yours!"

Somewhere in the distance Kyoutani Kentarou sneezed, while he was out having ice cream with Iwaizumi.

Four days later Oikawa purchased body paint.

— — — —

During the fifth month Ukai had finally stopped caring. People would talk, he knew that, once they figured out that he was dating a teenager, who was now in college.. But once he had accepted this, his anxiety levels had gone down, even Oikawa had noticed, commenting_ how he didn't smell like a damp ashtray anymore, even if he still smelled horrible._

Ukai was laying on the couch in his apartment, absent mindedly channel surfing through the entertainment. There was nothing on the TV. He had some time ago closed the radio too, as there were no interesting news. Life seemed dull. His phone beeped for like the tenth time during the course of five minutes, and it was only now that he actually started to pay attention to it.

Grabbing it from the table, Ukai opened it by using the lock button, swiping the screen open. Touchscreen phones were a pain, but Oikawa had insisted him to get one. Getting used to this piece of junk _was horrible_. But he had managed to figure out how the messaging system worked, which had taken its sweet time. Even so, he had no idea why Oikawa wanted him to get snap-chat. But the teen had been eager about it, even taken his time to show Ukai how it supposedly worked, even adding himself as the only contact under Ukai's username.

…well **now** he had his answer.

An image with Oikawa sitting in the bathtub, leg propped over the other in a very feminine way, caption reading something in style of: _I shaved~ wanna feel 'em?_

Then another image, with him getting out of the tub, clearly showing off that his legs were _not the only things shaved._

Ukai hid his face in the palm of his free hand, grumbling as he felt his face heat up. And the stupid blush wouldn't stop just on his cheeks, it also crept up his ears.

Looking through the rest, he had made a life saving decision: he'd delete the app. After fiddling around with the app, figuring how it worked, he took one image, which showed his cheeks ablaze, and very sour look on his face. He sent it to Oikawa.

_First and last time using this shit. Bye._

Then he deleted snap-chat from his phone. And just when that was done, his phone started ringing, and it was the lil nuisance of his calling. Sighing deeply, he answered.

"What did you mean by **that**!?"

Oikawa's voice rang through the phone, with a higher pitch to it from normal. It was kind of typical, for Oikawa when he was panicked or feeling distressed; like that one time when he was forced to wear a mismatching pair of striped thigh high socks, one blue and one pink. That had also been the day when Oikawa started calling himself the fashion guru, as apparently it had somehow become "in" to wear a mismatch pair of socks. Ukai thought it was ridiculous.

"Exactly what I said. It was the first and last time I used it."

"...You mean you-"

"Yes. I deleted it."

"-!"

There was some sort of alien disturbance on the line, which was called Oikawa Tooru, and his high pitched screeching. Ukai had to hold his phone away from his ear, unless he wanted to be deaf.

"Oika-"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Hey-"

"All the things I could send you!"

"That's the-"

"Do you know how boring it gets here when there's nothing interesting around an-"

"**Tooru**!"

"A-ah, yes?"

"Look, hun… As much as I enjoy pictures of you naked, and I really appreciate it that you send them, but in all honesty - they are the death of me if I let you continue."

There was a long silence over the line now, Ukai only hearing the faint sound of breathing, assuring him that Oikawa was still alive at the other end of the line, also there was a faint rustling sound, which he could not pinpoint as to what it was.

"...Can you call me that again?"

"Call you wha- oh. **Oh.**"

Ukai hadn't even noticed it, that he had called Oikawa by his given name. The blush that had slowly been fading away exploded back in full. Shit, well… that had.. been.. Yeah. Well it was going to happen sooner or later anyway, and now with just few weeks to go for their six month milestone, it seemed appropriate enough.

"Too..ru?"

He tried tentatively, like poking on thin ice with a stick, carefully seeing if it was okay to continue. There was a small sound barely audible from the other end, where Oikawa was. Ukai swallowed, turning so he was facing the ceiling. He had his eyes now closed, picturing how flustered the teen was now, sitting on a couch perhaps or maybe he was on his bed? Ukai opened his eyes a little, licking his lips, as his free hand now lowered itself from his stomach towards his crotch.

"Tooru?"

There was this cute sound again, a small whimper, followed by a small huff of breath. Ukai didn't know if that was the reaction to his voice now having a raspy edge to it, being a bit darker and deeper as his mind was buzzing with ideas and need, or if it was just a reaction to be called by your first name.

"Yes, Kei..shin?"

Ukai's stomach made a small flip at the use of his name, she had to swallow again, even if his mouth was as dry as the desert. He didn't care that Oikawa's voice had cracked, him pausing a little with speaking out his name, Ukai couldn't help but think that that had been one of the hottest things he had ever heard.

"Are… are you alone now?"

"Yes, why- _oh_! You're _horrible_!"

Ukai couldn't help the breathy chuckle that escaped him, as he managed to hear the playful tone in Oikawa's voice when he figured this out. Ukai heard Oikawa hum in a pleased manner, as he apparently made himself comfortable on what ever he was occupying.

"I'm alone alright~ Just _me_, my _shaved _parts, and _you_~"

Oikawa purred at the other end, which had Ukai roll his eyes in his living room. This kid would be the death of him for sure. He could feel it, in the way his breath again caught his throat and heart sped up.

"Even if you are alone, you can't be _too loud_, Tooru~"

Ukai murmured back, while unbuckling his belt.

"But you _love_ my voice~"

Came a cheerful answer, even if it was slightly out of breath.

Ukai hummed. It was true, he loved that voice. But he loved the owner more. The distance had made him acknowledge that. Still, it was nothing he'd say out loud for a long, long time. Apparently he had been quiet for quite a bit, as soon there was a silky voice, purring, calling his his name. Ukai unbuttoned his pants, his hand now disappearing under the waistband, getting a first feel of his semi hard erection. He let out a satisfied groan, only to hear a soft moan at the other end of the line.

"Are you touching yourself, Tooru?"

"Mmmaaaaybe~"

"Such a naughty boy you are. If I was there I'd-"

Ukai proceeded in telling Oikawa, as detailed as possible, what he would do had he been present. He listened to the small whines, loud moans, and soft grunts from the other end. At one point Oikawa made the distinctive sound he always made when arching his back, biting the pillow, his ass held up high as he was on his knees, chest pressed against the mattress. Ukai could picture it so well. He had seen it so many times...

It had been their first time having phone sex, which led to it becoming a regular thing. It usually happened once a week, but if Oikawa was overwhelmed about something (usually school stuff), it happened more frequently. Ukai didn't mind, as he did miss the teen.

Even tho the long phone calls were daily, it still didn't satisfy them. It wasn't the same thing.

It was also felt kind of lonely.

— — — —

There were weekends they could spend together. Those usually included making out, and not in an innocent way. How could it be innocent when there was Oikawa as one participant? The kid had a heck of a sex drive, and if they didn't have sex, it was handjobs and blowjobs that did the thing. Ukai liked teasing Oikawa, just as much as Oikawa liked teasing him.

Oikawa's teasing usually included skimpy outfits, _watch-but-don't-touch_ sessions and all kinds of other crap, just to have him riled up. Half the time, Ukai ended up fucking Oikawa into the mattress, and he was pretty sure the neighbours were going deaf with the way Oikawa was vocal.

The other half of the time was him not allowed to do anything, resulting in him cumming in his own pants, because_ seriously, __h_ad anyone seen Oikawa, dance around almost naked, those hips swaying, ass barely covered by whatever teeny tiny piece of fabric, looking like a fucking smug cat?

He fucking hated Oikawa sometimes, but mostly he just loved the kid way too much.

Ukai had noticed that his favorite past time was to watch Oikawa, not just during sex or the foreplay resulting in sex, but also just during the day. It was in a way pretty relaxing, to watch the fluid motions. Oikawa reminded him sometimes of ballet. Sensual, soft and beautiful, with explosive energy hidden under the surface, which sometimes resulted in strong explosive movements. If he had to describe Oikawa with dance styles, he'd say it was a mix of ballet and break dance, with a hint of hip hop.

— — — —

They had almost been together for a year now, when Ukai started to wonder what his life was before the long legged beauty had appeared into his life. He felt at ease now, perfectly fine with how much work Oikawa was, requiring more attention than an infant sometimes. Yet, Ukai had not the heart to complain. He liked it, he liked the way Oikawa pressed against him, long arms wrapping around his neck, and a pouty face soon in his field of vision. As much as it also annoyed him, he also loved those moments. Oikawa was just _too cute_…

And with Oikawa clinging to him like an overgrown baby Koala, Ukai would continue watching the recorded games of opposing teams, while gently petting those brown locks, that were now tickling the side of his face as Oikawa leaned his head on his shoulder. Ukai grabbed a blanket, leaning back on the couch some, blanket covering the lean back of the college kid, while they just sat there, Ukai watching the game, Oikawa just listening to occasional whistles and loud noises being heard from the TV as the game went on.

Ukai never finished it.

Both of them had fallen asleep on the old furniture. Oikawa had slid down to lay more on Ukai's chest, while Ukai just was in an awkward position. Both of them warm and content with each others company. The room filled with tranquility, the soft snores of the younger male, as well as murmured words from the coach (he had a tendency to talk in his sleep).

Later Ukai would complain to Oikawa about the huge wet stain on his shirt, which was a result of the royal drool from the younger. Ukai even went as far as threatening to not let Oikawa sleep on him ever again.

They both knew it was a lie.

The next day Oikawa was snoring away on Ukai's chest, drooling once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** You're horrible

**Fandom:** Haikyuu

**Pairing:** Ukai Keishin x Oikawa Tooru

**Raiting:** M

* * *

><p><strong>You're horrible<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Then there was this one time, when they got into a huge fight. Sure they argued from time to time, because living with someone as stubborn as they both were, was not easy.

Oikawa had had a stressful time at school, with everything that needed to be done, he barely slept, sometimes skipping meals, especially if he was at school. Good thing he had Iwaizumi there to keep an eye on him, and when he was at home, Ukai tried to make sure the boy rested and ate properly.

Still, Ukai had managed to fuck up. While Oikawa was resting on the couch, and Ukai was cleaning the fridge, Ukai had thrown away the cookie dough Oikawa had meant to eat later that day. It had been an accident, as Ukai had just thought it looked suspicious and non edible. So he threw it away. As would anyone.

Oikawa woke up half an hour later, wanting to nibble on something - the cookie dough- and made his way to the kitchen and fridge. He opened it, looking around for his treat, but he wasn't able to find it.

"Hey, have you seen my cookie dough?"

He questioned, with a slight smile. Ukai arched one brow as that smile wasn't far from those _I'm annoyed as fuck and will plot to kill you in your sleep_ - smiles. Let's just say, that you learn the differences pretty quick.

"It was cookie dough?"

"Yes."

"I think I threw it away while cleaning the fridge."

The slight small smile had now evolved. This one Ukai liked to call _internally screaming bloody murderer_ as Oikawa was trying to keep himself calm, while also preparing himself to lash out. His muscles twitched, as well has mouth corners, eyes fixed on the coach and his face. Ukai swore Oikawa sometimes looked like a fucking demon.

"You could have _asked_ me, you know."

Oikawa started speaking, his smile not going anywhere, his head tilting to one side as his a shadow seemed to spread over his face. Ukai just lifted his hands up, about to apologize and even might have left to buy the kid a new one, but Oikawa just had to continue:

"But you _never_ do! You just do what you want!"

"_What_? _You're_ the one who do whatever you want _all the time_!"  
>Ukai could feel the irritation rub off from the kid on him, as he folded the crossword puzzle.<p>

"You're _so spoiled_!"

"At least _**I**_ don't throw your fucking stuff away!"  
>Oikawa snapped right back, while grabbing the nearest thing.<p>

"Maybe I should do that too?"

It was one of Ukai's favorite mugs, and Oikawa threw it in the trash-bin.  
>The elder male glared at him, taking a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose while trying not to lose his mind just yet.<p>

"Just calm the fuck down. It was _just_ cookie dough."

"I _bought it_! And now I can't eat it, because _someone_ doesn't care to _ask_, before he does something!"

"You can _buy_ more."  
>Ukai stated. This was getting ridiculous, fighting over some stupid cookie dough like this.<p>

"As it's apparently okay to waste money like that, why don't you throw _everything_ away? It wouldn't be a problem, huh? _As you can buy more_?"

"Oh, like how you do with people, is that it?!"  
>Ukai snapped, not paying attention to the words he had spat out. It was only when there was a heavy silence over them, that he noticed what he had said. Eyes wide he gaped at the teen.<p>

Oikawa stared at him in shock, his big hazel eyes looking straight at him, and Ukai could see he was hurt.

"Oh God, Tooru,I didn't mean to-"  
>He tried approach the teen, to tell him he was sorry, but he was harshly pushed away.<p>

"Go fuck yourself and your assholic ego! I don't need a fucking piece of shit like you in my life!"  
>Oikawa yelled, while making his way towards the door. He was done. He was going to Iwaizumi's. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment! Not now, not ever!<p>

"Tooru! Tooru, wait!"  
>Ukai had went after Oikawa, now grabbing his wrist, trying his hardest to just get a chance to say he was sorry. Oikawa was having none of it as he screamed, jerking his hand away.<p>

"Get your disgusting hands _off of me_!"

And while struggling to get away, he managed to elbow Ukai in the face. Well that did make Ukai let go, as he was now holding his bleeding nose. It hurt and the coach was pretty sure it was broken because the pain was immense. Oikawa took a step back, now pretty sure he could get away and be left alone, when he felt a hand grab his shirt.

As he whipped around he saw a bloodied face, and a very irritated looking Ukai, who tried brushing the blood off of his upper lip.

"Tooru, for fucks sake, _just __**listen**_!"

"No! I don't want to! I don't want to have _anything_ to do with you anymore!"  
>He tried to shake off the hand, managing it, while in midst of screaming how he'd <em>be better off, without Ukai and his shitty comments.<em>

At this point Ukai had had enough. His nerves had been stretched to the limits through the yelling, and childish behaviour of Oikawa. And just as Oikawa finished his sentence, a fist hit the wall just next to his head.

Scared wide hazel eyes stared up into sharp chocolate ones. The college kid was trapped between an enrage coach and the wall the said person had hit.

"If that's how you feel, you know where the door is."  
>Ukai growled, his voice low and menacing. He was never a patient person, and it was actually a miracle they had managed to stand each other this long.<p>

The situation seemed to calm down after this, both just staring at each other in silence. Ukai slowly relaxing and stepping away from the teen, confused about what he had done, what he had almost done. He wasn't one to hit those he loved. He wasn't one of those wife beaters, and this had been too close.

"I... "

"You… Did you want to hit me?"  
>Oikawa asked in the smallest, most broken voice Ukai had ever heard the teen use. His heart just shattered. This was really, really bad.<p>

"What?! Of course not! I just-"

"Where's the bags?"

"In the bedroom, you know that- Tooru, wait!"

Ukai lifted his hand in an attempt to once more grab the teen, but decided against it as he saw how fast the boy ran away, to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a loud slam. Ukai stood there in the hallway for a while, letting out a frustrated noise, as he then moved to the kitchen. Ukai Keishin kicked the table, cursing like a bloody pirate, before he sat down on a chair, with his back towards the hallway. He didn't even care about the ache from his nose, or the blood dripping down his upper lip onto the kitchen floor. He was too angry at himself to care about such a detail.

Around ten minutes later, the bedroom door opened, and he could hear Oikawa walk out. A soft clack from the lock told him the teen had left the building.

This was going to take time to heal.

— — — —

Healing the damage took months.

It took two weeks for Oikawa to come back, during which he had spent mostly at Iwaizumi's, and at one point two nights at Sawamura's. Ukai recalled the sleep deprived look on the previous Karasuno captain's face, as he had walked in through the doors of his shop, begging Ukai to make up with the nuisance boyfriend of his. Sawamura was said that he'd probably turn into a serial killer if he had to listen to Nicki Minaj for _one_ more day.

Oikawa was scared and Ukai tried to understand that. He apologized again and again, telling him over and over that he would never hurt him. He really could not hurt Tooru.

"I'm really really sorry, Tooru. I could never ever hurt you."

He repeated this apology many times a day. It was almost a desperate attempt to have Oikawa believe him, but every time he touched the kid, he flinched, or curled up if he was being snapped at.

Ukai could only blame himself.

And it hurt.

Ukai's soul and heart was in pieces, as the one he loved the most, even more than his own life, now was afraid of him.

But he was sure it would get better.

It had to.

— — — —

It took two months of constant reminding and dozens of apologies, before Ukai could again cuddle the boy again as they went to bed. He could also start giving the teen kisses, but that too was a slow process, as he could at first just kiss the soft hands. From there he could slowly start moving upwards, as the boy started to get more and more comfortable.

Witty remarks was soon in the air too, resulting in playful change of words.

And once four months had passed, they finally shared a kiss.

It was just like the first time. Exciting and different. It was sweet and innocent, but hid the passion deep underneath.

That night they made love, for the first time in a very long time. Warm bodies pressed against one another, breaths mingling, kisses shared. Ukai traced Oikawa's body with feather light touches, his movements gentle and slow as he thrust into the warmth underneath him. He could hear Oikawa whisper his name again and again, in between shared kisses.

The wound their fight had left, was now but a scar that they both shared.

— — — —

To make up for the fact that he pretty much was the worst person on earth, and probably the biggest douche bag as well, Ukai planned to take Oikawa to the aquarium for a date the next time he would be home from college.

It was a small surprise which resulted in him getting tackled by an excited teenager. Ukai hit his head in the process, and he was pretty sure he saw an angel - no wait it was just Tooru, beaming down on him, while he was suffering from a head splitting headache.

His heart swelled with warmth and his lips turned into a small smile. Yeah, he was having a hard time to breathe again as he had almost forgotten how beautiful Oikawa was.

Sitting up he wrapped his arms around Oikawa, hiding his face against the warm neck of the teen, who was giggling due to the small, soft kisses he was receiving. Oikawa purred, pleased by the attention, moving back enough to have Ukai get off of his neck. The pout on the elder's lips was kind of adorable, as was the soft pink blush.

"_Clearly_ you hit your head way too hard."

Oikawa hummed, his fingers brushing through the blond hair. Ukai moved a bit, his legs now crossed under the teen who slid close, resulting in Oikawa's legs wrapping around Ukai's waist.

"Shut up."

Ukai mumbled as their foreheads were pressed together, their noses touching, lips a mere inch away from brushing against each other. Slender fingers tickled Ukai's neck, having him hiss and shudder, earning a soft laugh from Oikawa. Ukai wrapped his arms around the college kid's waist, holding him tight as they kissed.

— — — —

The trip to the aquarium was nice.

They walked around looking at the different tropical fishes. Their hands between them with fingers entwined, Ukai's thumb gently stroking Oikawa's knuckles again and again. They took their time, walking through the many corridors. And still, even if this was a date, and supposed to be something they were enjoying together, Oikawa got surrounded by people. Some fans, possibly. Ukai reluctantly let go off the soft warm hand, his own now feeling too cold without the familiar contact.

He also felt jealous, but he ignored it, at least tried to. But he still had a slight pout on his face, before he decided to leave the scene, by continuing the tour.

Ukai ended up glaring at some pufferfish.

Oikawa had managed to flee the clutches of the girls, now catching up with Ukai, who was apparently trying to kill a fish with a glare. Oikawa chuckled, he walked up to Ukai, giving him a quick kiss on the neck, just to jump out of reach when the coach turned around. He rubbed almost furiously at the spot that had been kissed, as it tingled and made his cheeks heat up too much.

"Stop that!"

"Mm, I don't think you can kill that fish by glaring at it~"

Oikawa hummed, rocking on his heels a little, arms behind his back and soft smile on his features. His arm stretched out, grabbing Ukai by the wrist pulling the male with him, as he walked backwards.

"Now _come on_, we have lots more to see!"

Ukai sighed in an annoyed manner, but he couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he saw how eager Oikawa was. He was just too adorable. Ukai was pretty sure he'd kill anyone if Oikawa asked him to.

They were about to enter the so called _Ocean world corridor_ with huge tanks of water arching over the visitor's heads, when Ukai told Oikawa to go ahead, as he'd go buy something to drink from the vending machine close by. The teen agreed, walking into the tunnel, while Ukai went to fetch the drinks, two bottles of sparkling water, one strawberry flavoured and one supposedly blueberry. He wasn't sure which one Oikawa liked better, so he'd let the kid pick. Ukai entered the tunnels too, looking for Oikawa. He rounded a small corner, being just about to call the teen's name only to stop in his tracks.

Ukai didn't breathe, his lungs soon screaming for air, resulting in him sucking in air hard. What had stopped the grown man almost mid step? Oikawa.

The coach had never,_** ever**_, seen anything as beautiful as Oikawa was now. He was wearing this small soft smile, hands behind his back with entwined fingers, eyes sparkling and curious. The whole place had a blue hue to it, due to the light pushing through the huge tanks.

Oikawa. Looked. Gorgeous.

Ukai's chest swelled with warmth unlike any other time, eyes softening, now half lidded. His eyes were filled with _so much_ love and affection towards the teen, the feeling so overpowering he shook lightly. Lips tugged up to a soft smile, head now slightly tilted. He wanted to just walk over to Oikawa, and kiss him silly.

That's when he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt.

Surprised Ukai looked down. There was a small girl, dressed up in one of those weird princess dresses Ukai had seen in stores so many times. Bowl cut black hair, big brown eyes. Cute pink shoes covering tiny white socks and small feet. Ukai crouched down, being on eye level with the child.

"Do you love him?"  
>She asked in a small shy voice, pointing towards Oikawa, who now had bent forward to look at a fish a bit closer.<p>

Ukai was a bit taken aback by the question, blinking a few times before he looked over to the person she was pointing at. Ukai's face was yet again graced with a warm, love filled smile. Chest about to burst, his breath hitching a little. Beauty on that scale, should be illegal. The sparking water bottles now pressed against his thighs and stomach, chin leaned against one hand, as the other now was gripped by the little girl.

"Yeah… Yeah, I do."

He answered, staring at Oikawa for a few more seconds, before he turned his attention back to the little girl. Making sure the bottles didn't fall all over the place he straightened up, the girl still holding his hand -or actually three fingers.

"Did you see the fish already?"

Ukai asked with a friendly smile on his features, the girl shaking her head no, as an answer. She was led closer to the glass wall, being a bit nervous looking, with her lips pressed into a thin line. Yet her eyes sparkled with excitement. Ukai put the bottles down on the floor, next to his feet, while he picked her up, lifting her high enough to sit on his shoulder. She let out a small squeal of excitement. A tiny arm wrapped around his head, and Ukai started telling her about the fish he could recognize. The rest he read off from information boards, translating them into something a young child could understand.

Oikawa had been watching this one colorful fish, when he started to wonder where the coach was, he should have been there already as the vending machine wasn't far away. He turned to go look for the idiot coach, as he probably had got lost or something. Taking a step towards the entrance of the tunnel, he stopped. Surprised by what he was seeing Oikawa just stared for a moment, covering the smile with one hand, even tho he was pretty sure you could see his eyes glimmer. The scene was cute.

There he was, a scary looking coach, with a small girl sitting on his shoulder. Oikawa took in the scene a while, took a deep breath and walked over to the two.

"Hey, who's the little princess?"

"Haru! You're really pretty! Are you a prince?"

The small girl exclaimed, not feeling shy, even if there was a new person talking to her. It must be because she felt secure with this blond man. Ukai and Oikawa both chuckled, Ukai asking her if Oikawa really looked like a prince. She nodded determined that yes, he indeed was one.

"Ah, but princess Haru-chan is prettier than me~"

Oikawa bowed, taking her hand and kissing it, smiling as the girl giggled and pressed her face against the top of Ukai's head. She was cute, and the soft smile Ukai wore when he glanced up made the elder look handsome and fatherly. Too bad he could never have kids if he dated- Oikawa mentally shook his head, keeping up the friendly smile.

The two males were with little Haru until her parents appeared. They seemed relieved and after they explained that she had ran off by herself it was understandable. The excited little girl was soon in her father's arms, waving at Ukai and Oikawa as she was being carried away, while telling her parents about a prince and rainbow fishes.

Somehow Oikawa could not help the small stinging feeling he had at the bottom of his heart from that encounter.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, the third chapter wraps up the thing. <em>

_Bye bye. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** You're horrible

**Fandom:** Haikyuu

**Pairing:** Ukai Keishin x Oikawa Tooru

**Raiting:** M

* * *

><p><strong>You're horrible<strong>

**Chapter 3**

It was silly to worry about it, Oikawa knew that but he couldn't help it. In the end Ukai did figure out that something was wrong, when Oikawa for the fifth time laid on top of him, while he was lazing away on the couch. Ukai would pet Oikawa's soft chestnut hair, whisper soothing things to him, as well as many _I love you_s.

But as said, this was occurring so many times, Ukai was bound to notice something was wrong. So he asked.

"I just remembered Haru."

"Haru?"

"The girl at the aquarium."

"Ah, her…"

Oikawa nodded, his face soon pressed against Ukai's shoulder, as he rubbed against it a little. Settling into a nice position where his nose was pressed against Ukai's neck, he sighed:  
>"I… might feel a little bad that I can't give you a child."<p>

"What?"

"You looked happy with her. So I have been thinking that you want a family, and I can't give you one."

"Aww, baby… You're all the family I need. I don't need anything else."

"But…"

"Sure kids are fun, but they also stink and are messy."

"Sounds just like you. Are you sure you don't want one? You two could be best friends~"

"Why you-!"  
>Ukai grinned, as he moved his hands to Oikawa's sides tickling him. There was a high pitched squeal, and laughing as Oikawa tried to worm away from his offender. They both ended up on the floor, with Ukai on top of Oikawa, looking down on the younger who was trying to catch his breath.<p>

Watery eyes, rosy cheeks and breathless giggles still escaping the beauty, Ukai leaned down pressing a soft kiss on the pink lips. It calmed Oikawa down further, and the next kiss had the younger smile at him.

The soft small kisses kept getting longer, until it was a slow, passionate kiss. Long arms wrapped around his neck and Ukai hummed into the kiss, not pulling away before they both were in the need of air.

They didn't talk about getting kids after that evening, but each time Oikawa had witnessed a family having fun together, Ukai knew it bothered the young male. And he was there, when Oikawa once again came to curl up next to him.

Ukai showered Oikawa with attention and love, kissing him, caressing him and trying to get his mind on something else, than kids and family. To ease the younger ones mind further he agreed to get a cat. Oikawa was excited and wanted the cat to be named _Snuggles_ and he loved the bloody thing to bits and pieces.

Ukai hated the name.

Snuggles hated people.

— — — —

Ukai walked home dead tired. His body ached all over, he had barely gotten enough sleep the past two weeks as he was working double, if not triple shifts. He was trying to save enough money, so Oikawa and he could buy themselves their own house. A place to call own.

Frankly his small apartment was getting a bit crowded, now that two years had past. Oikawa had more clothes than a Victoria's Secret model. And let's not talk about the shoes. So Ukai had started house hunting, wanting to find something where Oikawa could have a huge wardrobe. Ukai himself could do with a small closet.

Ukai closed the door behind him, kicked his shoes off, not really caring if they were in line with the rest of the shoes. Probably they weren't. Next Ukai's heavy jacked ended up on the floor, his car keys hitting the carpet as he continued through the hallway. His eyes were barely open, his body mostly on autopilot as he somehow managed to find the bedroom. It smelled of Oikawa as he opened the door, and he felt himself relax some.

Tired, and sluggish, he crawled onto the bed. Ukai's arms found a warm body which they wrapped around tightly, pulling the younger close to himself, his nose buried in brown, soft locks. Ukai breathed in the scent, sighing and feeling himself relaxing more. He felt Oikawa move, a soft hand soon covering his.

"Welcome home."  
>He sleepily greeted, Ukai just humming his response. The coach nuzzled the back of Oikawa's head and neck, earning a small soft giggle, and a sigh:<p>

"That tickles.."

Ah, right, Ukai hadn't had the energy to shave his stubble during the past three days. He'd have to try remember that tomorrow morning, when he had a day off, finally. Finally he would be able to spend time with his Tooru again.

Oikawa caressed the top of Ukai's palm gently, making a mental note to himself to help Ukai shave, as the idiot probably would forget. The calm deep breaths from behind told him that the older male had fallen asleep.

Oikawa's smile grew and he whispered a soft _good night_.

— — — —

It was finished.

After a year of hard work, stressful situations and all sorts of hardships, Ukai and Oikawa finally had their own house. Their own place; a two story building, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen and a big living room. There was also a big garden, covering three sides of the building.

Now the two were standing in front of the house, looking at it, feeling proud of their achievement even if they were covered in red paint from head to toe. Ukai grinned wide as he looked at the beaming teen next to him. Well, maybe teen was the wrong word as Oikawa was now close to turning 23.

Ukai wriggled his brow, dropped the brush he was holding as he stepped closer to Oikawa, who also threw his brush somewhere, before he jumped up in Ukai's arms. They shared a small kiss, Ukai carrying the weight of them both, Oikawa's arms and legs around him. While a giggling beauty kept giving him small kisses, Ukai walked over the threshold to their home.

— — — —

Oikawa was leaning against Ukai's chest as they sat in the living room. It was cold outside, but it was warm and comfortable inside. Curled up in the warmest clothes he could possibly find, and leaning against your warm boyfriend was pretty nice. Oikawa rolled a simple golden ring around his left ring finger, letting out a long content hum as he felt Ukai's chin against the top of his head.

"You okay?"

He heard the soft question from above. Oikawa chuckled softly, tilting his head back. Ukai moved his head as he felt the younger one's nose touch the underside of his jaw. Looking down on the most beautiful being, and love of his life, he couldn't help but be happy with his life. Oikawa tilted his head just a bit more, slightly to the side, Ukai leaned down.

Lips touched briefly, and Oikawa quickly retreated back to the warm snuggly spot he had had, sighing in content. His left hand holding onto the coaches own, their golden rings brushing against each other.

"I'm perfect."

— — — —

**Extra**

"Papa? Papa wake up!"  
>Oikawa woke up to a small child's voice in the middle of the night. Groggily he opened his eyes, as the child kept shaking his arm and calling for him.<p>

"Hiromi, what is it?"  
>He tried to not look annoyed about the fact that he'd been woken up at… 3 am. Oikawa put on the light, looking at the 4-year-old daughter of theirs.<p>

"I had a nightmare, papa!"

Oikawa sighed, as he sat up and pat the mattress. The child with hazel brown eyes and dark brown hair beamed, crawling into bed with her parents. When Hiromi had found her spot in the middle of the bed, Oikawa laid back down, turning the light off again. His arm draped lazily over the small girl, soon accompanied by an other arm.

As Hiromi greeted both her parents good night, Oikawa moved his arm down further on the bed, pushing the other hand with his.

Fingers entwined with Ukai's and a thumb slowly and gently brushing over his knuckles, Oikawa fell back to sleep.

With a smile and one thought on his mind.

He was _lucky_.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it! <em>

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
